Yoku Albatrosa
Yoku Albatrosa (ヨク・アルバトロサ) is one of the protagonists of the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Double Drive. 1=''"Come out, my key spirit! Faster than the wind, Higher than the clouds, Dance in the heavens with your majestic wings! Summon! The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix!"'' - Yoku Albatrosa's Catchphrase while summoning The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. |-| 2=''"Blow, green wind! Become a blade and defeat the enemy! Summon! Imagine Brave! Wind Demon-God!"'' - Yoku Albatrosa's Catchphrase while summoning Wind Demon-God. |-| 3=''"Winged knight! Come in a dance! Summon! The FourthKnight Wedgetail!"'' - Yoku Albatrosa's Catchphrase while summoning The FourthKnight Wedgetail. |-| 4=''"Messenger of the moonlight shining clearly! Sprouting green breath! Come here! The RabbitTwelveGodKing Mistral-Bit!"'' - Yoku Albatrosa's Catchphrase while summoning The RabbitTwelveGodKing Mistral-Bit. |-| 5=''"Great air filling the universe, become a wind! Powerfully and ferociously, Blow them away! Summon! Imagine Brave! Super-Wind Demon-God!"'' - Yoku Albatrosa's Catchphrase while summoning Super-Wind Demon-God. |-| 6=''"A keen and clear conquest!"'' - Yoku Albatrosa's Catchphrase after winning the battle. Appearance Yoku has green eyes and spiked blonde hair. Worn in his hair is a green headband. He wears a green shirt with yellow and white armor, bulky white pants, and what appears to be a pair of green wings. He also has a green scarf. In Mistral-Bit's trial, Yoku has white hair and darker skin. He also wears a green suit. Personality Yoku is serious and uptight. However, he still has a caring side, and is shown to care for his companions. He considers Battle Spirits battling to be very serious, and he battles only for the sake of his world, Valgarde. He is also honorable about his role as a battler from the Albatrosa clan. Biography Yoku is a hero chosen by The RoosterTwelveGodKing and was transported to the Spirits World from his world, Valgarde. Yoku was wandering around a desert,lost, when he met Eto Etoshinmori, Kinoto, and Shunta. He learned about his duties in the Spirits World as a chosen hero, but was more interested in returning to Balgard. He then quickly get into a fight with Shunta, after learning that Battle Spirits is merely a game in his world, as opposed to the more serious matches in Balgard. The fight was quickly stopped by Eto, who informed them that if the heroes didn't cooperate, the fate of the Spirits World will be doomed, and other worlds may suffer the same fate. Then, a battler of darkness, Kabuto, appeared, challenging Shunta to a battle. Yoku took the challenge instead, to the annoyance of Shunta. Yoku won the battle, amazing him. Later, the group arrived at a destroyed village. They learned from the village's chief that a boy named Mei Merryhadda is in possession of The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep and was escaping from a battler of darkness. They then found Mei battling against said battler of darkness. Eto revealed that Mei was battling against Tatsumi, the strongest of the battlers of darkness. With his shocking combos from using the Imagine Brave, Dragon Demon-God, Tatsumi easily defeated Mei and stole the God-King card. The group later received a ship from Mei's village for easier travel over land. After leaving Mei's village, they were stopped by a pair of battlers of darkness, Wabii and Sabii. After arguing with Shunta about who gets to battle, they decide to have a contest to see who could win first. Yoku battled against Sabii. Yoku and Shunta both won their battles. Although Shunta claimed that he won faster, Yoku decided that he won, as he left his opponent with no spirits left on his field. The two then got into a fight. Later, the group arrived at a city. When Shunta noticed a group of kids playing Battle Spirits, he and Mei decided to play with them. When Mei noticed that Yoku stayed behind, he questioned this. Yoku claims that Battle Spirits in his world was nothing like just playing games. He then told Mei to follow him outside the city. Yoku then challenged him to a battle, claiming that he wanted to test Mei. Although Mei was reluctant, Yoku was insistent, so they had the battle. The two were discovered by the others, who claimed that Mei wasn't ready to battle. However, they still continued. When Mei didn't attack during the battle, Yoku became angry and reprimanded him for it. Yoku eventually convinced Mei that he would have to attack if he ever wanted to win back Glorious-Sheep. However, the battle was then cut short by General Inui and Kengou. Kengou was in procession of Glorious-Sheep, and he challenged the God-King users to a battle the next day. Mei was upset that he can't take back his God-King himself. Shunta and Yoku both decided to battle for Mei, and so they got into an argument again. Eventually, the two decided that whoever would make it to Kengou first starting from dawn gets to battle. Yoku got a headstart, as Shunta was asleep. However, he was lured into Sandrat's trap, who was working with General Inui. Although he missed to opportunity to battle, Yoki quickly escaped from the trap and reunited with the rest of the group. Yoku and Shunta were lured away from the group when Zucchi tried to take Mei's God-King. Thanks to their collaboration, they were able to make it back to the group and encourage Mei to defeat Zucchi. Later, Eto told them of Soul Spots, which are sacred areas in the Spirits World that contained rare cards. The group was able to find one, and Yoku, along with Shunta and Mei, went onto the Soul Spot. There, they were put under a trial by the rock statue there. After overcoming them, the group was gifted with a green Imagine Brave, Wind Demon-God The group was then lured into a trap by Azasu, who gave the group drugged tea to drink, causing them to become unconscious. However, Yoku wasn't fooled by this and defeated Azasu with Wind Demon-God. When Shunta obtained his own Imagine Brave, none of the group believed it was real, much to his dismay. That is, until Shunta was able to defeat Nobushii, a Battler of Darkness, with it. The group later discovered another Soul Spot, where Yoku, Shunta, and Inui each battled against rock statue. However, both Yoku and Shunta failed, so Inui obtained his own God-King, The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar. Feeling guilty about this, Yoku set out to battle against Inui to take Calamity-Boar back. However, Yoku lost to Inui, losing his own Gale-Phoenix in the process. After this, Yoku became determined to take back Gale-Phoenix. However, when the group infiltrated Tatsumi's castle, he ended up being defeated by Yoroi, the new owner of Gale-Phoenix, this time. When Shunta was defeated by Tatsumi, the priests from the Etoshinmori family came to give Yoku and Shunta new X-Rares. Although Shunta was unable to take back the Exeseed he had lost with his, Yoku was able to defeat Yoroi this time, who had targeted Mei's Glorious Sheep. Because of this, Gale-Phoenix was returned to him. When Shunta returned with the TigerTwelveGodKing, the group met Sandrat again. Sandrat was assigned to deliver a challenge letter for a rematch to Kazuya Taiga, and Yoku, despite not trusting him, agreed to give him a reward if Sandrat did what he was supposed to do. Sandrat did bring Kazuya over, and Shunta was able to win back Exeseed. Soon, Eto sensed a new Soul Spot. Yoku was able to find the Soul Spot quickly, but met Kazuya, who had already overcome the trial and obtained a card. Taunting Yoku, Kazuya challenged him, planning to take Gale-Phoenix. Yoku was able to win, claiming that Kazuya would never be accepted by a God-King. When Shunta was able to win multiple times with both of the red God-Kings, Yoku became determined to obtain the second green God-King. Fortunately, Eto sensed another Soul Spot in the Great Naru Plains. When the group arrived there, they found The RabbitTwelveGodKing Mistral-Bit. However, General Inui was also there, and the two battled each other again for it. This time Yoku won, and the God-King is his. After he obtained Mistral-Bit, Usagi Mogami appeared in his dreams. She told him that Yoku has to pass a trial in order to return to the normal world. This trial consisted of strange variants of other people, such as a Sand"cat" and a Queen Eto. Eventually, Yoku had to battle a clone of himself. Yoku won and cleared the trial. Later, a Soul Spot appeared near Sandrat's village. In order to have the heroes help him get the God-King, Sandrat told a touching story about getting it for his mother. Although skeptical, Yoku agreed. Using their God-Kings, they were able to obtain The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu and give it Sandrat, but the story turned out to be a lie, and Sandrat ran off with it. Soon, Sandrat was found. After both Shunta and Mei lost to him, Yoku challenged him himself, but lost as well. Soon, they realized that Sandrat was cheating and started to form a strategy against him. Shunta challenged Sandrat to a rematch and won this time but decided to let Sandrat keep Mouchuu anyways. Later, Eto's compass had a violent reaction, and she believed that there were two Soul Spots at the same place. The group went to where the reaction came from, and they were quickly sucked into a mysterious place. There, Eto and Mofumofu was taken control by the ruler of this Soul Spot. The ruler allowed them to challenge its trial, which consisted of using their Imagine Braves to defeat an opponent with 15 lives and multiple Imagine Braves. Yoku and Shunta was both unable to overcome the trial, but they soon realized that they would be able to win if they battled together. With the combined power of their God-Kings, they were able to clear the trial and rewarded with an upgrade to their Imagine Braves. With his evolved Imagine Brave, Yoku was able to defeat Tatsumi later. He became Shunta's classmate in few months later. Deck He uses a green deck with a focus on core boost and exhaustion magic. His deck has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats Trivia *He shares the role of protagonist with Shunta Mogami *He is the first protagonist to use green as his main color, rather than red. *He shares a seiyuu with Toppa Bashin in Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin and Ranmaru Shikigami in Battle Spirits Burning Soul. *His last name is likely a reference to the bird, albatross. *As with the other citizens of his world, Yoku is a huge fan of crabs, to the point of almost worshipping them. Appearances Battle Spirits Double Drive (anime) Battle Spirits Double Drive (manga) Gallery pretty good armor.png|Battle Armor looks nice.png|Appearance in Mistral-Bit's trial Screenshot 2019-01-24 at 10.20.49 AM - Edited.png|Goodbye Shunta. Screenshot 2019-01-24 at 8.19.16 AM - Edited.png|Yoku as Shunta's classmate. Category:Battle Spirits Double Drive characters Category:Male characters Category:Green card battlers Category:Main Characters